


Saying Goodbye

by BlueBubbles426



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBubbles426/pseuds/BlueBubbles426
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about Law's final goodbye to Doflamingo before setting off to start the Heart Pirates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is really more of a drabble, but I wanted to get it out before we find out more about Law’s history with Doflamingo and him becoming the captain of the Heart Pirates.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Law looked over his bunk one last time. He was packed, all his supplies in a single bag. His medical books and supplies taking over most of it. He hoisted it over his shoulder, groaning. Why did he have so many damn books? He walked down the hall to the captain’s quarters and knocked on the door.

“Come in,” came the voice of his captain.

Law opened the door and walked inside. Doflamingo was sitting behind his desk, his feet propped up on top, a wide grin across his face. When Law entered, he sat down the book he had been reading and opened his arms.

“Law, I see you have made your decision,” Doflamingo said, the grin on his face not moving. Law nodded, his face blank. He hated the man in front of him intensely. He wanted to burn him in the ground and leave nothing but ashes, but he wasn’t strong enough, yet. He stared at the man in front of him, who started to laugh.

“Fufufu, don’t look at me like that, Law,” he chuckled, “Frowns will give you wrinkles.”

Law wanted to make the man shut up, he gripped the strap on his bag tighter and hissed through his teeth, “I’m leaving. Goodbye.” He turned to walk out when he felt his body stop on its own. He sighed, knowing it wasn’t going to be that easy. Doflamingo turned him around and marched him right up to the man, so they were less than a foot apart.

“You are so rude, I thought I taught you better than that,” Doflamingo mused, looking at Law. The man was so tall that sitting he was eye level with him. Law looked at himself reflected in the pink lenses and knew what was coming. In a second, Doflamingo had him stripped and on the bed, running his hands along Law’s chest and pinching his nipples.

Law held back his body’s responses to the touch, and Doflamingo laughed. He moved his hands down and wrapped his long fingers around Law’s cock, which was already hardening, much to Law’s disgust. 

“Fufufu, Law, your body will never lie to me,” Doflamingo purred, beginning to pump his member. Law let out a slight moan and the large man laughed louder. His other hand slid along the crack in his ass and began circling his entrance. Law tensed, was Doflamingo really going to go in dry? He hissed in pain as a finger pushed its way in.

“Relax, you are only going to make it harder on yourself. This is merely a goodbye to remember,” Doflamingo said, continuing to thrust his finger in and out of Law. He added a second finger, while increasing the speed he stroked Law. He scissored and curled his fingers, causing Law to pant as Doflamingo hit his prostate.

Doflamingo withdrew his fingers from Law and he knew what was coming next, though he felt thoroughly unprepared for it. Without hesitation, Doflamingo pushed into Law, making him feel like he was going to be ripped in half by the man’s oversized girth. He screamed and tried to breathe through the pain. 

After Doflamingo was in fully, he paused for a second before beginning a relentless pursuit. Each thrust was hard and fast, sending Law overboard with the pain and overstimulation. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes and he glared at the man over him, who simply smiled wider and thrust harder. Law threw his head back, feeling his release approaching. His ass tightened as he came, covering himself. Doflamingo thrust for another minute before pulling out and adding his come. Law felt completely disgusting. Doflamingo moved to go wash up and Law took the opportunity to get dressed, cum sticking to the inside of his shirt. He grabbed his bag and opened the door. 

As he closed it, he heard Doflamingo call, “Don’t betray me, Law, I’ll be here when you come back.” Law hurried off the ship and to the tavern, where Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo were waiting for him.

“You look terrible, Captain,” Shachi commented, as Law sat down. 

“Shut up,” Law snapped. He wanted to forget that goodbye and bury it deep for the rest of his life, “Is the sub ready?”

“Sure is,” Penguin confirmed, “we can leave whenever you are ready.”

Law felt relieved, the sooner the better. “Alright, let’s go, setting sail for the Grand Line.” 

With a cheer, the crew stood up and left, ready to start their adventure as the Heart Pirates.


End file.
